Lindy's Special Night
by thatgoldfish
Summary: Lindy can't seem to get her mind off Jasmine. Jasmine sees the way Lindy looks at her. What's going to happen.


**This is yuri/ girl on girl. My** first** story so don't be to harsh, and I plan to keep on updating. So if you guys have any other suggestions, even in other series. Thanks for reading**.

Lindy woke up at 7 A.M. and slowly rolled out of bed. She remembered how yesterday she had just ended another relationship. Whenever she was with these "hot guys", she just never felt anything, but for some reason, when she was Jasmine, she just felt right. She got up, cleaned herself up, and suddenly received a call from Jasmine.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Jasmine said.

"I think the guys already had plans for some lame guy movie. I think it was "Destructor 5", and Delia has her book club about Penelope Harkness." Lindy replied.

"So just the two of us? What are you thinking?" Jasmine asked.

Lindy thought for a little bit and replied "Why don't you just come over? We can figure it out from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

For some reason, Lindy tried to look extra nice for Jasmine coming over. _This was crazy_, she thought. They had been best friends since grade school, why was this special all of a sudden? This had started when she had turned 13. She always seemed to look at girls in a different way. All these guys she had dated since she entered in high school didn't seem special. Sure they were nice and all, they always seemed to call her really pretty. But she never really paid attention to them. It was always Jasmine she had her eye on.

Jasmine hurried over to Lindy's house. She had always waited for this moment, just for her and Lindy to hang out. She hadn't told anybody, but she really liked girls. She also saw the way Lindy looked at her sometimes. With a few moments of just hanging out, under a blanket, watching tv, Jasmine was sure she could make something happen here. She ran over and knocked on the basement door. Lindy opened the door and said "Hey come on in."

"So what are we doing Lindy?"

"Let's just watch some TV or something. I don't feel like going out of the house today" Lindy said with devious thoughts in her mind.

"That sounds fine."

Lindy pulled out a blanket and they both sat next to each. A few minutes into watching TV, Jasmine made her move. She slid her hand on Lindy's thigh, slowly rubbing up and down. Lindy glanced over but didn't say anything. Jasmine, seeing that Lindy was ok with this, decided to test her luck, and cuddled up next to Lindy. She kept her hand going, until she slowly went under her pants. Lindy couldn't take the tension any more, "Hey let's go upstairs in my room."

They both practically ran in excitement and Lindy quickly locked the door. The second Lindy turned around Jasmine's lips were on hers, pressing her against the door. Jasmine hands were on Lindy's cheeks, pulling her closer. Lindy wrapped one her lags around Jasmine holing her close while her hands were searching Jasmine's body. She eventually found Jasmine's breasts, and slowly started massaging them. Jasmine started a little moaning. Jasmine moved away for a breath, and then went to Lindy's necks. Kissing up and down, she eventually started sucking on a certain spot. Lindy had never felt so good, the pleasure was amazing. Lindy pulled Jasmine over and shoved her on the bed. She stripped slowly, making sure to tease Jasmine in every aspect. Eventually when she was down to her bra and panties, she climbed slowly on top of Jasmine, and started making out once again. Jasmine soon obtained control, as she was on top. She pulled off her shirt and pants. She went back to kissing as soon as possible, this time pleading for entrance with her tongue. After Lindy happily agreed, they fought in a battle of who was dominant. In a few moments they were both naked. Lindy took a few moments to take in Jasmine's beautiful body.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Lindy said, planting kisses on both of Jasmine's boobs

"Let's not waste any more time" Jasmine said pulling Lindy closer. She held Lindy on her chest. Lindy came back up, and once again they made out. Jasmine held Lindy's perfectly shaped ass. This time Lindy moved down planting kisses. She moved down to the neck, then to the breasts, spending extra time there teasing and then moved down to Lindy's perfectly shaved pussy. She teased Lindy, sticking her tongue in and out. She then stopped and pulled out. Jasmine then went in again. Lindy moaned "Jasmine, finish me". Jasmine had waited long to hear that, so she gave in to the request. She ate out her best friend, and she then felt the liquid come out. Lindy felt the waves of pleasure. She lied down for a moment. Jasmine crawled back up and laid down in the arms of her new sex buddy. Lindy then said "My turn". She moved down and up her friend's body. She sat up and pressed Jasmine's back against her boobs. She kissed Jasmine's neck, and after hearing Jasmine moaning, she moved her hand down and slowly started with one finger. Jasmine screamed "PLEASE LINDY MORE MORE MORE" Lindy moved two fingers, than three. Suddenly the waves of pleasure came out of Jasmine. They both lied down. Jasmine gave a quick kiss to Lindy "So, same time tomorrow?"  
Suddenly they both heard a new voice, "Lindy? Jasmine?" Delia appeared at the door.

They both screamed and said " It's not what it looks like"

End of Chapter.

**So should I continue? Tell me if there are any other shows that I should be doing. I'd rather do girl on girl. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
